Yay in a new way
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Yay in a new way**

 **Now that she is 18 and no longer a kid, London Tipton has decided to switch her web-show 'Yay me' from comedy to porn.**

London hook up the camera to her laptop and push 'play'.

"Hi there, all you naughty little pervs. I'm London and welcome to 'Yay me' with me, London Tipton, your favorite rich girl." says London as she pull of her dress to reveal sexy black lace underwear.

As she turn on a sexy porn-song with one hand, she grab a big red dildo with the other.

"Do you all wanna see me play with this?" says London in a seductive voice.

Slowly and gently, London pulls her panties aside and push the dildo deep into her soft pussy.

"Awwww, fuck!" moans London.

London smile her best sexual smile towards the camera that zoom in to a close-up of the horny look on her beautiful face.

"Mmmm, yes..." moans London as she starts to fuck herself faster with the dildo.

London gets closer and closer to her orgasm when suddenly Bailey enter the room.

"Knock first...!" screams London in fear, so taken by surprise that she drop the dildo. It falls to the floor.

"Sorry...didn't know that you were...like, ya know 'playing' with yourself. I should go." says Bailey as she blush a bit.

"Yes! Go!" says London as she push Bailey out from the room, close and lock the door and then grab the dildo and push it back inot her pussy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the girl you saw is Bailey. One of my friends, but not as sexy as me, right?" says London in a sexy slutty tone.

London easy get back in sexy-mood and soon she is very close to orgasm again.

Just as she is ready to cum, she hear the sound of someone unlocking the door and a few seconds later, Miss Tutweiller enters the room.

"What are you doing?" screams Miss Tutweiller in anger.

"Uh...masturbating..." mumbles London, too shy to look at Miss Tutweiller.

"Shit, is this thing on? Damn it." says Miss Tutweiller when she sees the camera.

Miss Tutweiller turns off the camera.

"No, I was doing my web-show!" says London.

"Are you crazy? You can't masturbate on your worthless web-show for the entire world to see. I knew you are very stupid and all that, but I didn't think even you would do this." says Miss Tutweiller, still angry.

"I can do whatever I want." says London as she push Miss Tutweiller down so she is on her back on the floor.

London sit down on Miss Tutweiller's tummy and keep on fucking herself with the dildo and soon she pull it out and squirt pussy-juice over Miss Tutweiller's face.

"Ewww! Do you understand what you just did...?" says Miss Tutweiller, still angry.

"Oh yeah!" says London with a confident erotic smile.

"London Tipton, you stupid little dumbass!" screams Miss Tutweiller as she slap London hard in the face.

London act as if she didn't even feel the slap and pull off Miss Tutweiller's jeans and panties and starts to lick her pussy.

"Stay!" says London as she use one hand hold Miss Tutweiller down on the floor and turn the camera back on with the other.

"Are you...?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"Broadcasting this to all my fans, yes." says London as she return to licking Miss Tutweiller's pussy.

"This feels good." moans Miss Tutweiller. "No, damn it. I'm not supposed to enjoy this sexual activity."

"Relax, Miss Tutweiller...this is so much fun." whisper London in a soft sexy tone.

"Damn, I can't keep myself from feeling turned on by this." says Miss Tutweiller.

London now lick Miss Tutweiller's pussy at full porn-speed.

"Oh, shit...yes!" moans Miss Tutweiller as she cum hard and squirt a lot of pussy-juice into London's mouth.

London simply smile and drink all of it easy without a single feeling of vomit in her throat.

"London, sorry..." says Miss Tutweiller. "I shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't cum in your mouth."

"Chill, sluttly lady. I did enjoy it. Your pussy-juice taste really good." says London.

"Uh, okay..." says Miss Tutweiller. "I should go now."

"First, just say something to those out there who saw us." says London.

"London is really...is really...sexy." says Miss Tutweiller, clearly shy, before she get up and leave the room.

"And that was Miss Emma Tutweiller, guys. Nice, isn't she?" says London.

London grab the dildo, lick it a bit and then turn off the music and then turn off the camera too, ending her web-show for this time.

"Maybe next time I can get Bailey to lick me. Oh yes, that would be so nice." says London as she put her dress back on.

5 minutes later, Bailey enter the room again, happy to see that London's no longer doing the sexy stuff.

"Bailey...would you like to be on web-show next week?" says London.

"No thanks. I'm not a slut or hooker." says Bailey.

"Oh, but what if I were to pay you?" says London.

"How much money are we talking?" says Bailey in a hard serious tone as she cross her arms over her chest and gives London a cold glare.

"Let's say seven thousand dollars for a simple lesbian sex-scene with me." says London.

"Make it eleven thousand and I'll lick ya good." says Bailey with confidence.

"Deal. You get the money afterwards." says London.

"Deal." says Bailey as she leave the room again.

London is super-happy fot 2 reasons. First, she's had wild naughty hate-sex with Emma Tutweiller and second, she made Bailey agree to be on her next web-show.

 **The End.**


End file.
